Why Do I Get These Feelings With You?
by TheLittleTurnip
Summary: Amy is new to Hogwarts and holds a dark secret that Draco wants to crack. But what will happen when the Dark Lord himself is after Amy now. Rated T for language in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime: I only own the character Amy all the other stuff goes to the wonderfull J. and I think we should all give her chocolates because she is just so awsome (: R&R pwease (:**

* * *

I was staring out the window watching the scenery pass before my eyes. I was deep in thought of what just happened on platform 9 ¾.

~~Flashback~~

_"Amy darling." Okay that was weird mum never ever calls me darling. _

_"If anyone and I mean anyone makes fun out of you for who you are then are to go straight to Dumbledore and tell him everything and I mean everything!"_

_Mum was looking into my eyes pleading to go to Dumbledore if I was getting bullied. Wow she was really out of her head, you see I live just with my mum, she has never really cared or me, she never wanted me to go to Hogwarts as some fight or something she got with Dumbledore and she never really cared if I got bullied for what I am. You see I'm a Black, unfortunately, I meant to be this very powerful witch and follow the Dark Lord, but I fight against him, that is why my mother hates me so much, so when she said this I was a little freaked out._

_I just stared into her pleading green eyes and said,_

_"Sure, whatever." And left without another word._

~~ End of flashback ~~

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize that 3 people walked in and were trying to speak to me.

"Hello? Hello anyone in there?" A boy with black hair and glasses said.

"Mm…what? Oh umm what did you say?"

They all just laughed at me. I just sat there until they calmed down. After about 30 seconds they decided to speak again.

"Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this-" he pointed to a tall boy with messy ginger hair "- is Ron Weasley , "and this is-" he pointed to a girl with bushy brown curly hair "-is Hermione Granger."

They all waved to me and I just smiled back.

"What no name then?" asked Ron.

"Mmm…sorry I'm Amy."

There was a long silence until Ron asked another stupid question.

"What you don't have a last name?" he looked at you with wide eyes.

"As a matter of fact to me I have no last name as I do not follow what the rest of my family does and I will not carry on the jobs that my last name has for me."

And with that I walked off. I was not having a good day at all today. The three friends just looked at each other shocked.

I was walking down the train looking at my feet thinking what I am going to tell people. Should I go up to them and say _oh hi yeah I'm a Black and I supposed to be a follower of the great old Dark Lord. _Yeah that would be great I would make friends so easily around here! I would just lie and say my last name was Finn or something like that; yeah I will just do that.

I was cut off in the middle of my thoughts as I bumped into something or well someone.

"Watch were your going!" shouted a boy.

"Sorry I wasn't looking were I was going" I said as I was trying to get.

"The hell you weren't!"

I brushed myself off and looked into some ice blue eyes.

"Like I said I was sorry!"

"W-Well just don't do it again!"

"Don't worry I wont!"

As I walked away I felt a pair of eyes watching me as I walked away. To be honest he was good-looking and he had a sort of fierce personality that I liked. As I was just about to walk into an empty compartment a hand grabbed my wrist.

"The name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Well are we being nice to each other now Draco?"

I turned my head to look at his face. He had dirty blond shaggy hair, very paled skin and those piercing ice blue eyes. He was still holding my wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. That was very rude of me." He whispered leaning his face towards mine. I backed away.

"Well Draco, if we are being nice to each other would you please let go of my wrists as you are hurting me." With this he let go. "And second of all would you please leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me your name" he said grabbing my wrists again this time harder so I winced.

"Draco! Let go of me!" I said through clenched teeth.

"No I will no-"

A hand grabbed Draco's shoulder and pulled him of me. Lucky he let go of my wrist otherwise I would be pulled away with him.

"Let her go Malfoy!"

"What are you going to do Potter hex me?"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Like you could anyway you are just to chicken!"

"Would you just both SHUT UP!?" I shouted at them both.

They just looked at me in shock.

"Would you do me the pleasure of shutting up and leaving me alone!? Both of you!"

And with that I turned around opened the door and walked in, locking the door behind me. I sat down; it had been a long and weird day. I rested my head on the window and put my feet up and fell into a terrifying dream.

* * *

**What do you think? Like it, hate it, love it, want to destroy it? (: I will be posting the first 5 chapters today but then the other chapters shall be updated between my other fanfic Complications.**

**Love EveyAnne x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: All characters except for Amy go to J.K Rowling.**

**So how do you like it so far?? I like Draco...I want him...I can not wait until July so I can go see HBP can't wait!!! (:**

* * *

_I was walking down a corridor. I heard footsteps behind me so I quickened my pace. I kept on looking back but no one was there and the footsteps were getting louder._

_"Follow..."a voice said._

_"What the? Follow what?"_

_"Follow me!"_

_And with that the Dark Lord himself appeared in front of me. His blood like eyes staring at me. He got out his bony hand and stroked my cheek. I turned my head away._

_"Don't be like that Amy; you have to follow me sooner or later. The time will come!" he hissed._

_"I will _never_ follow you!" I said the words with venom._

_"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! NOW YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!!!_

_CRUCIO!"_

I woke up screaming. There was a loud knocking noise and then I realized that some one was banging on my door. I got up shakily and stumbled towards the door.

"Y-Yes?"

"Hey are you OK? I heard screaming and I ran and I heard it coming from your carriage-"

I cut him off.

"Draco, I'm fine. Thank you. Umm look I'm sorry for being so rude earlier on."

"It's OK I wasn't that nice either" he said with a smile.

"Umm well, I will let you get changed as we are nearly at Hogwarts"

As he turned around I grabbed his wrists and he looked down and my hand on his arm.

**Draco's POV**

As I turned around she grabbed onto me. This sent shivers down my spine not the bad kind of shivers but a nice type of shiver. She made me have these weird feelings when ever I was around her. She made me feel whole like I wasn't a monster.

"Can you stay with me please I'm still a shook up from my dream?"

I looked up from her hand and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Oh how I loved those eyes.

"Sure."

She smiled at me. That smile made my heart beat 10 times faster. She pulled me into the carriage and I sat down on the couch.

"I-I wont be a minute I just need to change." She suddenly said.

I nodded at her. And with that she left. Why did she make me get these feelings? These feelings that made when me feel warm and that made me want to just hold her. I still don't even know here name. I still know nothing about her but yet I _want_ her.

**Amy's POV**

I got changed in the horrible uniform, white blouse with a black skirt and walked back into the carriage. I decided I wouldn't tell anyone about my dream and just push it into a draw at the back of my mind and lock away the key. Draco was there in deep thought. I sat down next to him. He still hadn't realized I was actually there.

"Hey Draco!" I shouted in his ear.

He jumped up and screamed like a little girl. I laughed.

"What? Oh my god did you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Umm now I think about it…"

"You are very mean. Anyway what is your name?!"

"It's Amy."

"Amy I like that name what's your last name?"

I just looked away I couldn't help that I hated my last name and I couldn't help that I was a terrible liar. If I convinced Draco of my last name being Finn then maybe everyone else would believe me.

"Finn, Amy Finn"

He just nodded and sat back down next to me we were nearly stopping so I stood up. Draco looked upset as of thinking that it was a rejection but I just looked out the window and he smiled.

I got my things ready and walked off the train and stood still taking in everything. There were hundreds of children there all excited to be back or starting Hogwarts.

"Hey Amy No name!"

Ron came up and gave me a friendly hug.

"Ha-ha you are so funny, you want know what my last name is?"

"Someone has cheered up and yeah I do want know."

"Weeellll you not going to get to know so ha"

I stuck my tongue out at him and got a few laughs from people who were in earshot.

"You are mean!"

"You are not the first person to say that. Anyway it was nice seeing you again Ron and could you tell Harry thanks. He will know what I am talking about."

And with that I walked off in the direction of Hogwarts. I suddenly felt an arm snake round my waist. I looked up seeing a very happy Draco by my side.

"Amy would you please come with me and we will figure out what house you are in."

Said a teacher who came up to me. She looked cat like in a weird way. I nodded and went off giving Draco a peck on the cheek. Then I left to figure out what house I would soon be held in.

* * *

**Love EveyAnne x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: All characters except for Amy go to J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoying it??? I sure am (: I give you all the next chapter....and a big tub of choco chip ice cream (:**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I knew she was lying. I just new it. I could see it in her eyes. The thing I couldn't figure out is why she would lie. Why would she lie about her last name?

I watched as she left off with Professor Mcgonigal to find out what house she is in. I hope she is in Slytherin then I could show her around and get to know her better. I could protect her from Potter and his mudblood friend and the blood traitor.

I just stood there watching her. She was so beautiful. The way she walked, the way she talked, everything about her was amazing.

"Who is the babe?" Crabbe asked me.

"What are you talking about Crabbe I was just staring into space now go away and find Goyle and come back to me I have a plan."

"What's the plan Malfoy?"

"GO NOW!"

And with that he ran off.

**Amy's POV**

"Now -"

"Umm Professor Dumbledore umm I'm not that to comfortable with people saying my last name can you please like say Miss or just Amy please?"

"Very well -Amy, you are here to find out your house. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"How do I decide what house I go into?"

"Don't worry you do not have to anything. The hat does it for you."

I looked at him surprised. He then got up from his seat and when and picked a hat from the stool.

"Now Amy come and sit on this stool here." He said to me.

I got up from my seat and walked over to Dumbledore. I saw the stool and sat down. I then felt Dumbledore put the hat on my head.

"Well…well…well what do we have here?"

I gasped in shocked.

"Never thought you'd see a talking hat now did you" the hat said.

I heard Dumbledore chuckle.

"Now let's get back into business. Lets see…mmm…you are a Black so you should follow your name but wait what do I see….you fight against it…mmm you hold great power that will come in handy…lets see you will be in

GRYFFINDOR!!"

I took the hat off and gave it back to Dumbledore.

"We should get back to Great Hall people might start where I have gone off to." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

I smiled back and got off the stool and walked back to the hall, Dumbledore by my side. When he opened the door all eyes were on us. I blushed; I wasn't the person who liked to be centre of attention. Dumbledore showed me the Gryffindor table and thanked him and walked off. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and walked up to them.

"Hey you guys and girls!" I said as I sat down next to Harry.

"Hey you're in Gryffindor!" said Ron.

"I never new that! Hey Ron did you know you're a boy!" I said laughing, everyone else joined in after seeing Ron's face.

Dumbledore got out of his seat and went up to the podium. He was going to start a speech, I really hate speeches so I just zoned out. I looked around the hall and something caught my eye. I turned my head and I saw none other than Draco Malfoy. His eyes on me. I smiled and waved. He tried to smile back but I knew it was a half- hearted smile. I knew he was upset. I would try and catch up with him after dinner.

"So, Amy are you going to tell me your last name now?" Ron asked.

"Give me a good reason why to Ronniekins." I replied with a smile.

He looked at me shocked.

"How did you get that name? And a good reason is please tell me because I'm going mad!"

"Yeah come on Amy just tell us!" pleaded Harry as well.

"OK fine I give in. First I heard two twins saying that as I walked over here and my last name is Finn. Happy?"

They just looked at me and then started to eat. That was 4 people now who I had convinced that was my last name. Maybe just maybe this was going to be a good year.

Dinner finished and we all got up and left.

"Do you want me to show you around Hogwarts Amy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh my gosh that would be fantastic thank you Hermione!" I said in relief I dint want to go around school getting lost.

We were walking to the common room talking about where I went before Hogwarts when I say Draco sitting on a bench.

"I'll be right back Hermione."

She looked at me, a bit suspicious but then shrugged her shoulders and left.

I turned around and started to walk towards Draco…

**Draco's POV**

I was just thinking of when I should ask Amy why she lied and why she especially lied to me! That's when I heard footsteps coming my way. I lifted up my head and saw Amy walking toward me. She sat down beside me.

"Hey." She said almost in a whisper.

"Hey" I returned.

"Why are you sad Draco? I don't like it when you're sad."

This made my heart skip a beat and I had no idea why. I turned to look at her finding out that she was looking at me. I leaned in close to her. I smelt her, she smelt like apples. She was leaning in to. My heart was beating so fast, our lips nearly touching but being me I had to say something stupid.

"Why did you lie?"

* * *

**Love EveyAnne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: All characters except for Amy go to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

We were leaning into kiss each other. I didn't know why I was even leaning into him! I didn't like Draco in that way. I didn't want to kiss him. Luckily we never did. But something worse happened. Just 4 simple words put together made my world go from up to down. Just 4 simple words.

"Why did you lie?"

When he said those words I looked at him in surprise. I knew what he was talking about. There was only one thing I had lied to him about. My last name. This meant that if he had found out that I was lying then Harry, Ron and Hermione would know.

He just sat there looking at me waiting for an answer. I looked away and sighed. What could I say? What could I do? I couldn't just say why I lied and what the real truth was could I? No. So guess what I done. I ran.

I ran as fast and as far away as I could. Tears running down the side of my cheeks. I could hear footsteps behind me trying to follow.

"AMY!"

I heard Draco trying to call for me. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it was far away from here. I heard the footsteps come closer and louder so I used all my strength and pushed myself forward until I came to a door. I opened it and locked it behind me. I slid down the door and fell on my knees and cried. I heard Draco pounding on the door behind me shouting to open the door. But I didn't realize he was there. I didn't realize what room I had come in. I didn't realize the man walking towards me with outstretched hands.

***

Words. That was all it took. 4 words that sent me into darkness. 4 words that sent me into a room with a man with outstretched hands. I was in danger. I was in complete and utter danger. And I did not know why. I did not why he wanted me. _Me._But what I did know was that it was for evil. That he was evil. Pure evil.

***

As I leaned by the door, hearing Draco's shouts and screams, tears poured down my face. Over the cries of Draco I heard faint footsteps come towards me. Looking up from the floor and looked at where the noise was coming from and there was a dark figure. A hood covered its face so I couldn't see his face. Its hands were outstretched towards me.

"Ahhhh Amy, we finally meet."

At least I know it was a male. His voice was croaky like he had not spoken in a long time. I was shivering from the coldness but more from being scared. I tried to say something but every time I opened my mouth nothing came out. After a few tries of talking words finally came out of my mouth.

"H-h-ho-how d-do y-you know my n-name?"

He chuckled at me making the question seem idiotic and that there was an obvious explanation for it.

"Amy do you not know who I am?"

The expression on my face must of given him that answer as he just carried on.

"I am your worst nightmare!"

And with that he ran at me, wait, it was more liking flying towards me than running.

Then the darkness over took me and left me on the stone cold floor with the mysterious man at my side doing god know what.

***

Darkness. That was all I saw. I couldn't remember what happened before I fell into this dark world. Words, voices, sounds came into my mind but then left as soon as they came. I needed to get out. I needed to see the light. I could not live in a world so dark. It was so dark it felt…evil. I could not stay here. I needed to get out. I used all my strength to get out. Every once of energy I had left in my body.

The sounds came back first. The sounds of footsteps, doors closing and opening, fabric moving against each other.

Then it was the words. I couldn't match up the voices with people I knew. All I heard were simple words. Not that many words. Not so many words that could make a sentence. I could only catch a few words.

"But…weeks…is….when…what?!"

"Calm….she….know….He….Named."

"How…fine."

Then I heard footsteps coming closer towards me.

"Amy…me…you…I…you…bad…to you."

And then someone pressed something to my forehead and walked off. What were they talking about? And who were they? Where they talking about me or talking about someone by me??

Whatever it was I was going to find out.

* * *

**Love EveyAnne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: All characters except for Amy go to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

She was lying in the hospital bed. Not moving. She looked dead. The only sign of life was the rise and fall of her chest. That was the only movement she gave to show me that she was OK.

Her brown hair was in a mess and all tangled. There was a large cut from her eyebrow to her chin. She was in a terrible state. I do not know what or who had done this to her. Dumbledore had a thought that it might have been Lord Voldemort…but he wouldn't to that to someone who I loved. Would he?

I shook this thought from my head and looked down back at Amy. She looked so tiny in her bed. She had been unconscious for just a little over a week now. I could never forget that night when I found her…

***Flashback***

"Amy just open the door please."

Why did I have to ask? If I did not ask then we would be together at this moment. But no. I had to be an idiot and ruin it.

I was pounding on the door to the room that she ran into. I heard her faint sobs but they soon stopped. She had locked the door so I could not get through. I had been banging on the door for a little over 15 minutes. I had to see her. I tried every single unlocking spell I knew but the door wouldn't budge.

Then the door just flew open. The room was dark. The windows were covered up and there was nothing in here, except a bug dark object in the middle of the room.

I carefully walked over to the object and knelt down beside. I turned it over to see the bloody face of Amy. There were small cuts everywhere and one big cut going down her face. Her eyes were shut.

"Amy…Amy wake up please."

I whispered to her. I pulled her into my lap and put her head in the crook of my neck and whispered her name over and over again saying everything will be okay into her ear.

I lifted her up and walked out of the room running towards the hospital wing.

***End of flashback***

The memories of when I saw her lying in the middle of the floor would never leave me. It was my entire fault. It was my fault that she was in here, lying in the bed. Hurt and in pain.

Madame Pomfrey kept on telling to go and eat and sleep but I just could not leave her.

Just then I heard the door swing open. I swung my head around to see the person who had come in. I wished I never.

It was _Potter._

He was walking towards me and Amy. He looked sad. Why would he be sad? His love of his life was not in hospital.

"What do _you _want_ Potter?"_

"I just came to see if Amy was OK. You know everyone out there blames you." He said jerking his head towards the door.

This made me angry. How dare they think that I would hurt her!

"What?!? How dare you think that I hurt her?" I shouted at him, standing up and taking a step towards him. He looked taken back. I guess he did not expect this kind of reaction, but then he should because I was Draco.

"Look man, I didn't say _I _thought you hurt her. I said the people outside of this hospital wing." He shouted back at me.

We just stood there glaring into each others eyes. I swear if looks could kill we'd both be dead.

"Would you guys just cut it out?" Some one whispered

* * *

**Love EveyAnne x**


End file.
